


One-Time Thing

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s face flushed deep red and he cast his eyes to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and resembling that of a stubborn child. “It was a one-time thing. Don’t get used to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Can you please write some more bottom!Mark in which he has a praise kink??
> 
> Request: I was wondering if you could write something where Jack is fucking Mark and Mark accidentally calls him 'daddy'.
> 
> Cass is lazy so she's mashing two requests into one fic.
> 
> Also, I'm not a /huge/ fan of daddy kinks, so this may be a one-time thing, as well. Idk. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: anal sex, daddy kink, praise kink.

Jack’s hips snapped forward, hard yet slow; just how Mark loved it. Jack wasn’t sure if he loved it just because it felt good, or because it was the one way that _never_ failed to cause him to unravel.  
Piece by piece, Mark slowly and gracefully fell apart before the Irishman. And _fuck_ did Jack love it.

Mark let out a particularly low grunt and Jack smirked. He continued the movement of his hips, only slightly speeding up his thrusts. Mark bit his lip hard and screwed his eyes shut, blunt nails digging in anywhere he could reach on Jack’s pale skin.

Jack smirked down at his lover, reaching toward him and pushing a stray hair off of his sweaty forehead. “Fuck, Mark… Yer so good for me.” Mark whined, only causing Jack to continue. “Ya make such gorgeous noises for me… So pretty.” The Irishman licked his lips and gave a rather sharp thrust before he continued. “Love when you make those faces, too. So blissful and _beautiful_.”

Mark peeked up at Jack, releasing a guttural groan that seemed to be stuck in his throat. He then whimpered pitifully and practically begged for more.

 _More more more._  
More thrusts, more praise, more love.  
He didn’t even know. All he knew was that he wanted _more_.

“F-fuck…,” Mark whispered, his hips jerking on their own accord. “Please, I-I need more. More, daddy…” Mark felt Jack’s hips stop and he swore his heart did, too. He cracked his eyes open, looking up at Jack. He was surprised to see what he could only assume was absolute arousal.

Jack’s hips continued moving, faster and harder than before. It made Mark’s toes curl. “Fuck, baby,” the Irishman growled, biting onto his bottom lip. “Yer so fucking good for me…” Mark saw an evil glint in his eyes. “So good for daddy.” Mark let out a whine and bucked his hips. He threw his head back against the bed when he felt Jack’s soft hand wrap around his needy and neglected cock. Jack ran his thumb over the slit, smearing precum and making Mark moan loudly. “Goddamn, baby.” His voice barely hid the chuckle that was behind his words. “So fucking good. So needy…” Jack bucked his hips hard and moved his hand on Mark’s cock at the same speed. “Yer doing so goddamn good for daddy, baby. Fuck, I’m so proud…”

Mark let out another pitiful whimper and clawed at Jack’s bicep. His eyes fluttered shut when Jack’s cock brushed against his sweet-spot. “Fuck! D-daddy… I wanna cum, gonna cum.” Mark surprised himself with how needy he sounded.

Jack chuckled quietly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Mark’s jaw. He then nibbled at the spot, grunting lowly. “C’mon, baby. Cum for daddy…” Mark’s hips thrust sporadically as his orgasm took over, ropes of white falling onto his stomach and Jack’s hand. “Fuck, baby, _good_.” Jack sped up his hips, soon cumming deep inside of Mark as he bit down on his lover’s pulse point.

The pair laid in bed, breathing heavily and looking at each other with tired and love-filled eyes. Jack smiled down at Mark, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “So…,” he started, an evil smirk playing at his lips. “Daddy, huh?”

Mark’s face flushed deep red and he cast his eyes to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and resembling that of a stubborn child. “It was a one-time thing. Don’t get used to it.”

The Irishman giggled, kissing Mark softly. “ _Sure_ it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
